


Big

by theangryangel



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryangel/pseuds/theangryangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 15 year old Delphine Cormier makes a wish at a carnival machine to be big, she wakes up the following morning to find that it has been granted and her body has grown older overnight. Now she must learn how to cope with the unfamiliar world of grown-ups including getting a job and having her first romantic encounter with a women. Based on the 1988 movie Big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really love this movie and I thought it would be a fun idea for Cophine AU. I hope you like it, let me know what you think! Also keep in mind that when Delphine is talking to her mother it is probably in french.

For Delphine Cormier life was a little unfair. Moving to a new town with new people proved very hard on the young girl. Not that she had left much behind back in her hometown of Lille, France but at least it was familiar. Her mother was transferred to America for work almost a year ago now and she still hadn't really adjusted. When her mother packed up all their belongings from their old home she had promised Delphine things would be better and who knows maybe she'd even enjoy herself more, even make a friend. But Delphine was doubtful. She was not someone who had friends, she didn't need them either. But that didn't stop a very eccentric boy from latching on to her when she was introduced to the class on her first day of Hendrix High. Felix Dawkins, he goes by. She guessed he needed a friend just as much as she did, whether she would admit it or not, she was quite lonely before Felix came into her life.

They were both new to the school and both foreigners which helped them bond quite a bit. Felix and Delphine got on very well, sort of like in yin/yang sort of way. Delphine was shy, awkward and lanky, she hadn't really grown into her body yet which made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin most of the time. She also often felt embarrassed to talk incase she wasn't understood because of her accent and kids could be quite cruel, she'd come to realize. She learned it was easier to keep quiet to save herself from the humiliation. In contrast Felix was outgoing, sarcastic and sassy and even though he got picked on too, he would never let it get him down. He laughed about it as well, saying they were all just jealous because his fashion scents was way better than anyone at this school. He'd also come to Delphine's recuse when she had no fight in her. Delphine thought at least her mother was right about one thing, she did make her very first friend in America. Though Delphine was far from happy despite her friendship with Felix. She felt out of place all the time and she didn't know how to resolve such a feeling.

" Delphine? " She heard her mother call for her from where she was lying on her twin size bed just staring at the ceiling, " Delphine darling, what would you like for dinner? " Her mother asked.

" It doesn't matter." She had said through the heavy breath she didn't even know she was holding, " Whatever you'd like, Maman." she smiled at her mother, but the older women knew her daughter all too well.

" What is the matter my sweet girl?" Her mother approached the bed, taking a seat beside her daughter. She gently pushed a strand of the wild curls behind the young girls ear.

Delphine looked at the older women noticing how tired she seemed, she knows how hard her mother works in order to keep a roof over her head which made her feel a pang of guilt for making her have to worry about one more problem, so instead of expressing how she felt, she lied. And she normally would never lie but she felt justified because this lie was to protect someones feelings. Delphine wanted to protect her mother just like her mother was always protecting her. She didn't want to be a burden. 

" It is nothing, maman." She smiled wider in order to convince the older women that her words were the truth, " I am just a little tired."

Her mother was quick to put her hand over the blondes forehead, feeling her temperature. " Are you not feeling well, my love." Her maman asks with concern in her eyes.

" Non, maman! " Delphine pushes the women's hands away playfully. " I feel just fine."

Her mother doesn't look so convince but sees her daughter is not ready to tell her whatever it is that is going on, so she leaves it for now. She trusts the young girl more than anyone, she knows she will come to her when she is ready.

" I am going to make Duck à l'Orange." The older women smiles down at her little girl, kissing her forehead. " It is still your favorite, yes?"

" Of course! " The young girl nods smiling genuinely for the first time that night.

" Je t'aime, chéri." The older women whispers stroking her daughter's cheek one last time before getting up to get started on dinner, it hurts her very much to see her child so sad.

" Je t'aime aussi, maman." Delphine smiles softly watching her mother leave her room.

...

The next day in school Delphine took her usual seat at the cafeteria. She was unwrapping the sandwich her maman had made for her with the leftovers from last night's dinner when Felix sat down next to her all smiles. He put his tray full of his own lunch on the table and snatched up the food the blonde was holding.

" Felix. " She sighed, watching the young boy take a bite of her lunch, " Can I have it back please? " she asks nicely, extending her hand out.

He simply shook his head at her, moaning into the sandwich. Her mother was an amazing cook. She watched him take another bite and then he looked at her in disbelief.

" Here. " He says handing her the sandwich when he realized she wasn't about to fight him for it. " You really need to stand up for yourself more often, Delphine."

She takes the sandwich from him gently, taking her own bite of it. Felix begins picking at his own food when they are interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Ah, If it isn't Pepe le Pew and RuPaul! " Chad says, laughing along with his idiot buddies, " Why don't you losers just go back to where you came from." He spits, walking away with his friends to the 'popular' table.

Chad was one of the foreigners biggest tormentors, second to his girlfriend Aynsley. They made quite the couple, Chad being the captain of the football team and Aynsley the captain of the cheerleader squad. Both blonde and blue eyed with a shared love of bullying the underdog.

" What a tosser." Felix sighed, rolling his eyes.

" Why do they hate us so much? " Delphine asks in a small voice. She isn't like Felix, these things get to her.

" Because we're different, love. " Felix smiles softly, taking her hand. " People are afraid of what they can't understand." he rubs his thumbs over her knuckles in attempt to comfort the upset girl.

" I don't want to be different. " Delphine huffed, " I just want to get through one whole day without being made fun of." She pulled her hand away from her friends.

Felix looked at the blonde for a few moments noticing how sad her eyes seemed. He sometimes forgets that just because he has developed thick skin for these kind of encounters doesn't mean she has.

" Listen, it might be bad right now but look at it this way, we'll have it all when we grow up, money, looks, intelligents. And all these assholes who made us feel like we were nothing will be pathetic losers who work for us." Felix says with such confidence as if he firmly believes all this.

" How can you be so sure?" Delphine furrows her brow, she wants so bad to be as confident as her friend.

" Cause, Mrs. S told me! " He states proudly, knowing what a wise woman Felix's foster mother is Delphine listens closely, " She says kids like 'all muscle, no brains' over there, they may be hot shit now but this will be their highest point. They've peaked, S says. It's all down hill from here." Felix smiles than, " But you and I, my dear. This is the lowest of the low for us. We can only go up, ya know? We just have to wait a little while." Felix's finishes with a smirk

" Yeah, I guess." Delphine says, nodding.

" Well I know, darling." Felix rubs the sad girls shoulder. " I know. "

Delphine feels a tinge of hope then, she thinks about the possibly that it won't always be this hard. That once she's older and has her own life things will get better, things will fall into place. Maybe she'll even feel like she belongs somewhere for once. But still that day feels so far away.

...

The following night Felix and Delphine find themselves at a carnival that was only in town for a couple of days, tonight being the last night. Delphine didn't want to go at all because she knew half the school would probably be there and she'd rather be as far as possible from them on her free time. But Felix had really wanted to go and begged her, so being the pushover that she was, she had agreed. Despite all of her reluctance she was actually having a really nice time. The two were playing game after game, winning little toys and eating lots of junk food that she knew her mother would disapprove of. She was able to enjoy herself for once just being a kid.

But all that fun came to a screeching halt when they ran into the two people they loathed the most.

" Hey guys, having a good time?" Chad asked, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

" What the fuck do you want? " Felix asked, annoyed, " Don't you have anything better to do than bother us? "

" Just being friendly." Chad smirked, but had a look in his eyes that Delphine didn't like.

" Look we just came to have a good time, can you please pretend that you didn't see us? " Delphine said softly, really not wanted anything to ruin this nice night.

" Ah! She talks! " Chad patronizes, " But I'm afraid I can't do that." He smiles, and then looks behind them backing up a few inches.

Before Delphine can even process what's happening she feels ice cold liquid come down on her head running down her body and then startled by something being slammed in her face. When it falls to the ground she realized she's been pied. She hears laughter, and looks around after clearing her eyes of the whipped cream to see a big group of kids from her school all standing around pointing fingers and taking joy in the humiliation. Delphine feels tears prick her eyes, she's never felt so mortified. She turns her eyes to Felix and sees he's in the same predicament, soaking wet and pied.

" I told you I didn't want to come here! " She yells her voice harsh,  " Why don't you ever listen to me!"

Delphine takes off than leaving a shocked Felix in her wake. She could tell by the young boys face that he was surprised at Delphine outburst and more so her harshness, the young girl never so much as raised her voice since he'd know her. But It was just too much, and Delphine was sick of it. She let it bubble inside of her until she took it out on the one person who didn't deserve it. She felt the guilt of it as she made her way to the bathroom to wash herself off. When she got there she looked at herself in the mirror, scrubbing all of the whipped cream off, and pulling out the chucks of crumbs in her hair. She felt numb by the time she was all finished. With one last look at the mirror to make sure there was nothing left, she exited the bathroom.

She needed to find Felix and apologize, but as she was making her way through the crowds something caught her eye far off, almost out of site. She started making her way to it before she even realized what she was doing, as if she was being drawn to it somehow. She stopped in front of it looking through the clear glass. Inside there looked to be a fortune teller figure. A shiver ran up Delphine spine for some reason she couldn't explain, regardless she went in her pocket and pulled out twenty five cents not taking her eyes off the doll. She put the money in and waited but nothing happened. She banged her open fist on it a couple of times until she noticed the reason why it didn't come to life, she scoff feeling like an idiot, it wasn't even plugged in. She shook her head and turned to walk away. She froze in her spot when she heard a ding, and turned back around slowly. 

His eyes were lit up in a deep red color, his mouth opening and closing. It was curious and terrifying at the same time. Delphine couldn't help coming closer, her eyes squinting on the figure. She reached out slowly holding the two handles in her hand attempting to guide her coin into the doll's mouth. A sign lit up telling her to make a wish. She thought about it, even though she thought it was foolish she didn't see the harm.

" Je voudrais etre grand. " She whispered, " _I wish I was big.'"_

She waited until it told her to take her shot, and then she released her quarter, landing perfectly into the fortune tellers mouth. She stood there for a few moments wondering if that was it. A click tore her gaze away from the figure. She reached for the card that came out of the machine.

Zoltar speaks, the card read. She flipped it over.

"  _Your Wish is Granted."_  

  _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with the carnival machine Delphine put the card in her back pocket and tried to ignore the strange feeling it gave her. She found Felix after he sent her a text asking where she was. She immediately apologized for taking her anger out on him and she promised never to act that way again. She told him what a good friend he has been to her since she got here and how terrible she felt for her actions. She rambled for a good few moments before Felix wrapped his arms around her tightly, telling her she was forgiven and that he understands a lot about misdirected anger. He walked her home that night giving her a kiss on each cheek, and told her that he'd see her tomorrow at school. She was relieved to know that she didn't ruin the one friendship she's ever had.

She ran up the stairs to her room before her mother could even ask how the carnival was, she didn't want her to know about the bullies who were picking on her. She's always trying to save her mother from stress, as much as she could. She figured it was the least she could do seeing how much the older women does for her. She showered and tucked herself into bed when her mother finally knocks on the door. She invites her in now that the evidences of the day is gone. She tells the older women that she had a lovely time with Felix and she hopes the carnival comes back to town soon so that she could come with them next time. Her mother smiles, glad that her daughter enjoyed herself, she gives her a kiss on the forehead and wishes her goodnight. Delphine drifts off to sleep minutes after her mother's departure, the day having rendered her exhausted.

Delphine wakes up to her mother calling her from downstairs, telling her if she doesn't wake up soon she'll miss her bus to school. She yawns, twisting her body so she could sit on the edge of the bed. She winces when she feels an ache in her back. She stretches, trying to remember what happened during the night before to make it hurt. When she can't recall anything, she figures she just slept on it the wrong way. She stands up, and begins sleepily walking to her bathroom. Half awake, she turns on the faucet and glances at her reflection quickly. She stares down at the sink for a good moment until what she saw resonates in her tired mind, she then slowly lifts her gaze up until she's looking at the older woman staring back at her in shock.

" Mon Dieu"  She whispers, moving closer to the mirror touching her face gently. " Merde."

Delphine hardly recognized herself, sure she could see her features hidden in the woman's face, but they were more defined, her face more toned, no longer rounded, her chin more chiseled, her cheekbones more prominent. She looked like an.. adult. She backed away suddenly causing her to bang her elbow into an open cabinet, slamming it shut. She winced at the noise more than the pain in her arm.

" Delphine? Is everything okay? " She hears her mother asked, obviously hearing the bang.

" Yes, Maman!" Delphine clamped her hand over her mouth quickly. She sounded different, her voice a bit deeper, smoother.

" Are you sure you are not coming down with a cold, daring?" Her mother said through the door, " Your voice sounds husky."

She feigned a cough, " Hmm, maybe. " She couldn't let her mother see her like this.

" I knew it." Her mother sighs, " I will make you soup for dinner tonight, yes?"

" Okay." the blonde coughs one more time for good measure.

 

Delphine looks at the mirror again and this time something else catches her eye. Her body. She has curves now, gone was the lanky awkward girl who more resembled a stick than an actually human being. Now she had a chest and hips, she couldn't help but smile at that. For the past year she hated the way her body looked and felt but looking in the mirror now, she could definitely get use to this. But just as quickly she shakes the thought off, reality coming rushing back to her in a instant. This isn't right. She puts her ear to the bathroom door listening for any signs of her mother roaming, when she doesn't hear any movement she quickly bolts out the door, running to her room. She goes straight for the hamper, pulling out all her dirty clothes like a madwoman, until finally she finds her pants from last night. She searches her back pocket, pulling out the card from the carnival.

" No way." She bites her lip, looking down at the card with widen eyes. ' _This cannot be happening_ _'_ _  
_

She's was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother's voice.

" Breakfast is ready!" the older women calls.

Delphine panicked, her mother won't be able to handle this. 

" Be right there!" She called back, attempting to use a higher pitch in her voice.

She grabbed for a random pair of pants and tried desperately to slide into them, but it was no use. Not only had she'd grown curvier but she'd also apparently shot up a few inches. She thought for a moment what she was going to do, when an idea struck her. She quickly made her way into her mother's room across the hall, rummaging through her closet as neatly as she could. She found a pair of sweatpants, and a hoodie. She throw them on as quick as possible. They were a little short on her but  at least they fit her, which would have to do for now. She was going to fix this and everything would go back to normal. This is what she told herself, anyway.

She descended down the stairs as quietly as she could, taking extra care not to run into her mother. When she finally reached the front door, she was even more careful to open and close it very gently. She let out the heavy breath she was holding when she succeeded without catching her mother's attention. She grabbed her bike and began peddling straight to where the carnival from last night was being held, praying that they hadn't  already packed up. She tried to stay calm but her panic went into overdrive when she reached her destination and realized it was completely bare. Her eyes scanned the empty area taking in everything. Gone was the booths, the games, the rides, but more importantly, gone was the mysterious Zoltar machine that she had made an impulsive childish wish on.

In that moment all she wanted to do was go home and tell her mother. She wanted to explain everything that's happened, about the incident with the kids at her school and how she made such a stupid wish that she never thought in a million years would come true. She wanted her mother, just like any other kid who was scared would. But something stopped her. Maybe it was fear, maybe she was more afraid of what her mother's reaction would be when seeing her like this than actually being like this. Either way, she had made up her mind. She wasn't going to tell her mother anything about this until it was resolved. Besides she'd fix this, there was no need to involve the older women, she would handle it. But that doesn't mean she had to handle it on her own. So with that she turned her bike around and began peddling as fast as she could.

...

Delphine found herself under the benchers at Hendrix High, she texted Felix telling him to meet her there. She'd only been waiting five minutes before he appeared. He froze at the site of her. He stood there for a good moment before his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. 

" Holy Tilda Swinton! " He gasps, and then approached her slowly, " Delphine, is... is that you? " He squinted his eyes.

" Yes." Delphine felt like crying, she'd been trying to convince herself that her mind was only playing a trick on her but that thought went out the window with Felix's reaction towards her.

" What the fuck happened to you? " Felix's shocked expression stayed firmly on his face. " You're hot! " He broke it then,  laughing in disbelief.

She blushed a little at the compliment but otherwise ignored it. Instead she went into detail about everything that happened the night before at that stupid machine leading up to right this moment standing there with him. When she finished, he just stared at her for what seemed like forever to her. Then after a painful amount of time, he cracked a smile.

" This is so bloody cool! " He laughs, playing with her curls " Do you realize all the possibilities this has offer! "

" Non, Felix! This is not cool, this is terrible! " She ran her hands through her beautiful curls, " You have to help me! I can't stay like this!" 

" Why not? You made the wish. You wanted this didn't you?" He asks genuinely confused.

Delphine is aware that she wished for this. But that doesn't mean she thought it would come true, that it would become reality. It was in-the-moment type thinking. The conversation earlier with Felix at lunch the other day was still fresh on her mind and she thought for a split second that being an adult would fix everything. It was naive.

" Felix, I was upset. And I certainly didn't think it would happen! " She scoffs, shaking her head. " I don't want this! Maybe I thought I did, but I don't! " 

" Alright, alright. It's gonna be okay." Felix pulls a frantic Delphine into a hug, trying to calm her down, " We're going to fix this. " he says rubbing her back.

" What are we going to do? " Delphine asked desperately

Felix pulls away then, looking her up and down.

" I don't know yet, darling." he smirks, " But what I do know for certain is adult Delphine is a fucking goddess! " He laughs, taking her all in.

Delphine just smiles, leave it to her friend to make light of a situation like this. 

...

Delphine waited for Felix outside of his house as the boy snuck into the window to his bedroom. He told her he had a plan but he had to grab a few things first so Delphine hide behind a tree causally, not wanting Mr.S to notice her. After what felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes, Felix appears next to her with two duffel bags.

" What's all this? " She furrows her brow looking between the luggage.

" Clothes. " Felix informs, handing Delphine one of the duffels, " Took some outfits from S. They're gonna be loose but will do for now." 

" That's fine. But it's too much, I won't be gone for so long." Delphine looked between the two bags.

" The other ones my clothes." Felix says, then adds when Delphine looks at him confused. " I'm not about to let you spend a night at a cheap hotel in a strange city alone, am I? " He smirks, nudging their shoulders together as they walk.

" Really? Are you sure? What about Mrs. S ? " Delphine asks concerned but also relieved that she won't be by herself.

" Yes. Yes. And don't worry about Mrs. S." Felix waves his hand dismissively,

" Okay." Delphine sighs. " So what exactly are we doing? "

Felix explains to Delphine his plan. It was quite simple really, they stay in the city for a couple of days in search of the Zoltar machine and when they find it, Delphine wishes to be a kid again and everything goes back to normal. And he had said it just like that as well, as though it was that easy. Delphine decided to latch on to Felix's hopefulness, wanting for everything to go smoothly. But in the back of her mind a small voice told her it wouldn't, it just couldn't. 

Felix had surprised her by pulling out a chunk of cash from one of the pockets in his bag, she gasped and asked him where it came from. He inform her it was from Mrs. S's rainy day jar that he wasn't suppose to know about so his foster mother wouldn't know anything was missing until she added to the jar, which the young man hope wouldn't be for a while. Delphine had insisted that he return it and that it was stealing, but he had reminded her that without the money they were sleeping on the city's streets and eating out of dumpsters. Delphine was hesitant but Felix justified it by saying it was an emergency and it was just burrowing. She figured her morals would have to be put aside just this once, plus he was right, this was an emergency, as strange as the situation might be.

On the bus to the city, Delphine contemplated what to text her mother. She knew she still had time before the older women noticed her absence, seeing as technically she would still be in school and that her mother will be at work until a little later. But when her maman came home and entered the blondes room she would know, and she would worry terribly. Delphine wondered what could she say? She asked Felix, and he told her just to say she ran away to figure herself out or something along those lines, but Delphine told him she couldn't do such a thing. Her mother didn't deserve that, but then he told her that it's what he told Mrs. S in a note before he left and Delphine struggled knowing how cruel it would be to her mother, but she was backed up into a corner. So she typed out..

" _Maman, I am going on a little trip with Felix. I won't be back for a couple of days. Please do not worry. I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do. Je t'aime._ "

She didn't send it right away. She'd wait until the last minute, when she knew her mother was home from work. This way she saved the older women from her worry for a couple of more hours.  It's far from perfect but at least her mother will not think she was kidnapped or killed when she realizes her absence. She just hoped she will not be to angry when she finally returns.

...

Delphine and Felix check themselves into St James Motel when they arrived to the city, it was the closest walk from the bus station where they got off. The streets surrounding the building scared Delphine quite a bit, she thinks it gave Felix the creeps as well but he didn't really express his concerns and neither did she. There were street workers, drug dealers and crazy men staying at the motel, or at least Delphine assumed with the noises coming from the other rooms on her floor. The smells were the worse though, cigarettes, sweat and vomit, it made her nose crinkle in distaste. She was terrified, and now more than ever did she appreciate that she wouldn't be having to spend a night in this place alone.

After the man showed them to their room, they locked the door quickly and took in their surroundings. There were two twin sizes beds both with questionable stains upon them, the wallpaper was filthy and peeling. 

" Well, it's not the five season, I'll give you that. " Felix grimaced, putting his luggage on one of the beds, " But beggars can't be choosers." he shrugs, taking off his jacket. 

Delphine eyes start to water as she stays rooted to her spot near the door. She doesn't want to be here, she wants to be at home. She wants to see her mother. She want's this day to have never happened. She's still just a kid, despite her appearances. She's just a kid and she's scared.

" Felix, I want to go home." She whimpers, hugging herself, " I just want to go home. " 

Felix looks up at her from where he was rummaging in his bag to find something clean to cover his bed with, he walks over to the upset blonde sandwiching her face between his palms. He can't even began to understand what she must be feeling. He may be with her, but he's not the one going through all this.

" I know, darling, I know. " He coos, " It's just for a few days, Okay? We'll find that stupid Zoltar thingy, and we'll fix this, and then we can go home." he smiles, trying to comfort the girl.

She nods, sniffling slightly.

" What if we can't find it? " She finally voices her concerns, " What if I'm stuck like this forever? "

" Oi! I'll have none of that, alright? " He points his finger at her, " We will find it. " he says this with that confidence of his, the one that always seems to rub off on Delphine.

"  Yeah. We will find it." She repeats nodding. ' _We have to.'_  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine barely got any sleep that night. Outside their dingy little room was a world of noises, some scarier than others but all equally disrupting. She's also convinced she heard a gunshot during the night but Felix who slept like a baby the entire time told her it was probably a car backfiring or something. She really hopes that's all it was. She had cried for a while as well, the days events burdening her heart. She was as quiet as possible as the tears dropped, not wanting to wake up her friend. She thought about her mother. After she sent the text she shut off her phone, too afraid of what the older women would respond. She wanted to call her, hear her voice. She wanted  to be told that everything was going to be okay, and that she loved her. She missed her mother's voice and her embrace, it hasn't even been a full day since seeing her but this is the longest she has ever been away from the older women to date. 

The next morning she woke up extremely groggy and grumpy from her restless night. Felix however was all smiles, which she figured had to do with him getting a full 12 hours of sleep. He was well rested and ready to start the day. Delphine was groaning when Felix started jumping on her bed, trying to get the blonde to get up and get dressed, which he'd already done himself. She put a pillow over her head and told him to go away. She felt like she never wanted to leave the bed. She was exhausted, more so than she could ever remember. It wasn't only until he reminded her that the faster they find the machine the faster they get to go home did she finally budge.

...

" So you think we'll find it today? " Delphine turns to Felix as they walk down the streets of the city. 

It was bright out which somehow made the blondes mood lift, if only a little. 

" It's a big city, Del. " Felix says looping their arms together, " There are probably a million of those Zoltar machines here." 

" Alright, where should we start? " she asks, looking around as if the machine in question will suddenly appear.

Felix just shrugs and points ahead of them not really having a destination in mind, the search has officially begun. They enter several shops from arcades to video games stores along the way but Delphine knew that none of them would have it, but she also didn't really know what category the Zoltar machine fell under. It wasn't until the seventh store where the owner came to their aid. When they had told him what they were looking for, the man had shook his head telling them he didn't have it. They thanked him politely and turned to leave, but before they could the man gave them very useful information. He informed them that he'd have to licenses them before having it in his store, so that's how Delphine and Felix found themselves at a licensing bureau. And with that they finally had an actual plan. They were going to get a list of all the carnivals so then they'd be able to track it down. 

Delphine was more than happy with the progress, from having no real plan besides going into random stores hoping to stumble upon the machine that turned her life upside down, to having a solid new plan that had real potential. She felt one step closer to being back to normal, to being herself again.

They were sent to consumer affairs.

" We'd like the list of all the carnivals, fairs and arcades please. " Delphine said in a small voice, feeling like any minute someone would call her out for being a child and tell her she had no place being here but it never happened.

" Fill this out in triplicate " The women behind the counter handed her a form,  " five dollar filing charge. "

Delphine and  Felix looked at each other with excitement, until the women uttered her next words.

" One month to process, " She continued with a bored expression, " You'll get it in six weeks. " she finishes.

Delphine looked gobsmacked, Felix looking just as shocked to his credit.

" S-six weeks? " Delphine stutter, feeling her heart sink,

The women just looked up and shrugged, not noticing or just not caring about the other woman's expression.

" Sometimes longer, but you could get lucky ." She laughed as if knowing she won't be getting lucky,  " Next! " She yelled behind the pair.

Felix had to drag Delphine away from where she stood just staring at the women behind the desk.

...

" I'm going to be 30 years old for the rest of my life. " Delphine sat outside on the steps of the licensing bureau, arms wrapped around herself. She wore an unreadable expression.

" Come on, love." Felix sat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, " We'll figure something out, it's just going to take a little longer than we anticipated. "

Delphine shook her head to fight the oncoming tears.

" What about my mother, Felix! I can't just disappear for a month. " She sighs, looking up at her friend.

" Well we don't really have much of a choice, Del. " Felix says, " Unless you want to tell her. " Felix adds

"Non. " Delphine looks down at her hands " Non. I can't do that. " 

Felix puts his arms around the blonde, " Alright than, it's decided. " 

"I guess. " Delphine shrugs, wiping at some frustrated tears.

" I hate to break this to you, darling. But you need to get a job if we plan on staying here any longer. " Felix laughs when Delphine looks at him with narrowed eyes, " We've got like forty five dollars left for food and shelter. We've got three more days before we're begging for cash on the street. " he tries to lighten the mood.

" A job ? " Delphine frowns.

...

Delphine and Felix stop by a diner to get some food and look through a newspaper for potential jobs. Felix is browsing the help wanted section while Delphine works on her ice cream sundae. She feels hopeless, and wants this nightmare to end already. 

" What about this? " Felix points to the paper, " Dentist assistant? Should be easy enough."

" Non. No way, I do not want to be looking inside someone else's mouth . " Delphine squirms at the idea.

Felix nods in agreement, " Yeah, you're right. Gross. " he shivered.

He continued to run down the list, shouting out jobs here and there, all of which Delphine declined. She wished she could do something in the science departement, having always took a liking for it, but as it was nothing was available. Even if it was, she doubted her high school lab classes would help her.

" I got it! " Felix blurted out loudly, causing Delphine to startle, " An advertising firm is looking for a receptionist! "

" Receptionist? " Delphine looked down to where he's pointing.

" Yep. It's a perfect job. Easy as pie. " Felix says circling the address, " All they do is take calls and stuff, ya know like messages or whatever. " 

" Okay. " Delphine shrugs, out of all the jobs he had mentioned this one seem the most manageable.  " Should we call? "

" Nope, says we have to go there and apply." Felix read, Delphine became suddenly very nervous. 

" Now? " Delphine bit her lip.

" Now. " Felix drags her by the elbow, leaving a few bucks on the counter.

...

After going home to change into one of Felix's bottom up shirts, and his black skinny jeans which they both agreed was appropriate for a job interview, Delphine headed to Dyad's advertising agency with Felix by her side. Delphine grabbed a application at the front desk and sat with Felix filling out the form, the blonde was thankful to have the young man with her, for he filled out most of it for her. The paper was basically one huge fabrication. 

" Mrs Cormier?  " A women called behind her.

Delphine turned around with a nervous smile, as though she was about to be busted for something.

" Yes? " She responds.

The women just looks bored.

" The personnel director will see you now. " She gestures for Delphine to follow her. 

" Oh okay. " She looks back to Felix and whispers lowly but firmly and a little panicky , " Come with me. "

He just laughs and shakes his head,  " You're an adult now, love. Go on." He stands and then drags her up, giving her a little shove.

"  Your son will be fine out here, don't worry. "  The women misunderstands the interaction,

Both Delphine and Felix look at each other and giggle at the thought. It manages to lighten Delphine mood somehow, the ridiculousness of it all.

" My son. " Delphine giggles, playing along " Yes, you wait for me and don't give the lady any trouble."

" Oui Oui, of course maman! " Felix does a terrible french accent but it proves to make both of them crack up in hysteretic, the women waiting just staring at them bewildered.

" This way please. " The women opens the door, Delphine follows, wiping at her tears.

" My son. " She says under her breath, shaking her head, while the women leads her to her interview. 

...

The man sits behind his desk, reading over her application form while clicking his pen annoyingly. Or at least it would annoy Delphine if it wasn't for her nerves, she's extremely afraid that he is going to call her out for lying, and she won't get the job. Which will mean having to go through this process all over again. Delphine can't help that she's painfully shy, this is hell for her right now. She feels like she's being judged by this man. He keeps looking between the paper and her and then back again, all the while clicking that damn pen. 

" Couple of numbers missing on your social security. " He breaks the silences,

She panics slightly, she wasn't exactly sure how many numbers were in a social security, so Felix had just given her his locker combination. 

" Oh, um.. 12? " She says, smiling sheepishly.

The man just smiled back and filled in the missing numbers, Delphine let out a sigh of relief.  

" Says your last job was at Hendrix High School. You were a monitor? " The man squints at the paper, " What exactly did that entail? "

Delphine hadn't had a clue what to write down for job experiences, having never had a job before. She had however been a class monitor once. 

" Oh ya know.." But before she had a chance to continue, the door ripped opened.

" It happened again, Leekie. " The woman sighed in frustration, sashaying into the office confidently.

She didn't even glance at Delphine as she approached the man's desk, throwing down a file. It gave Delphine a moment to take in the women's appearance. She had dreadlocks, the blonde noticed first. They looked so fitting on her. And so did the tight red dress she wore, it clinging to her in all the right places. She also wore cat framed glasses and her eyeliner was thick. Delphine didn't know why, but the look of this woman made her stomach go into knots and her heart flutter. She couldn't explain this feeling quite yet.

" He completely offended my client, he refused to do a ounce of research on them and then he says something stupid and i'm the one that has to talk them down. " The women rants and then huffs, " We almost lost their business! "  

" Paul's good at what he does. " Leekie sighs, as if he has to go through this whole ordeal at least three times a day, " But I will have a talk with him, I'll tell him to stay far away from your clients, okay? "

" Are we just going to ignore the fact that he's insulting, vulgar and not to mention insanely immature! " The women list, hunched over the man's desk, back towards Delphine. " God he acts like a 12 year old, and the last thing we need are children working here!"

A snort escapes Delphine without her permission, she couldn't help it. She being an actual child wanting to work here. It was priceless. Except she's the only one who gets the humor in it. Both her interviewer and the women turned to face her. She bits her lip trying to keep the laughter in check. The women is furrowing her eyebrows in confusion but she has a small smile on her face as she looks at Delphine, making the blonde blush and break eye contact. She coughs..

" Sorry, just um..remembered something funny from earlier. " She coughs again, feeling the woman's eyes still on her  " Sorry. " She looks down at her hands, blushing.

" Listen, as I said before. As long as he does his job well, there's nothing we can do. " Leekie continues the conversation as if nothing has happened.

She hears a huff and looks up at the women again, " Whatever. " she throws her hands up in the air in defeat. " But I guarantee he's going to cost us. " She warns, glancing over at Delphine one last time before leaving the office. Delphine watching her the whole way out.

Leekie lets out a deep sigh, head in his hands. He looks up with tired eyes. " When can you start? " 

Delphine smiles and shrugs, " Soon. " 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Delphine arrived for her first day at work, she felt overwhelmed and a little scared. She hadn't been sure she'd be able to go through with it at all, but Felix gave her a pep talk the morning of and she found it in herself to get dress and go. She wasn't really sure what to expect but she figured she'd find out sooner or later. When she got off the over packed elevator crammed with suits, she was directed to the office manager who showed her around and to where she would be working.

" This is the executive floor, should be organized but it's not." the redheaded women scoffed, " So you'll find account executives and creative executives all mixed in together. You'll also find that it causes the two to bump heads every so often. Quite a bit a drama now and again " The woman smiles as if she enjoys the show when these occasions arise.

Delphine simply follows, nodding her head every so often to show she's absorbing the information given.

" Here's where you will be working. " The women informs, pointing to the desk in front of an office. " Paul Dierden. He's one of the copywriters here. "

Delphine nods as she leads her over to the desk she'll be working at for the next month, hopefully if she doesn't mess things up.

" Okay, thank you. " She smiles politely at the office manager,

" Of course. And if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask. " the women smiles, " I'm Joan, by the way. "

Delphine nods, sitting down on her chair. She feels comforted by the woman's kindness.

Joan walks away, and Delphine panics. What's she suppose to do now? She doesn't have to wonder too long as the man in question comes out of his office to greet her. He seems very happy with her for some reason that Delphine didn't really understand, after all they'd only just met. He gives her some stuff to do which is pretty simple. Type this, call here, give this to them. Nothing too complicated so far, Delphine felt at ease. She feels like a fool for talking it up so much in her head earlier.

" Hey girl. " A man had rolled his chair over to her desk, smiling at her.

" Allo. " Delphine stopped what she was doing and smiled back at him politely.

" I'm Tony. " He held out his hand,

" Delphine. " She shook the offered hand.

" So how are you finding your first day here? " He asks kindly.

" It's fine, thank you." She responds, looking around a bit. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk with anyone on the job. She spots a peroxide blonde with a tight pink dress, bra and cleavage showing, walking by with a cup of coffee in her hand, she walks by waving at Delphine, and then adding in a little wink. Delphine was about to wave back when Tony grabbed her hand.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " He leans closer as to not be overheard, " You so much as say hi to her, she'll have her legs wrapped around you so tight you'll be begging for mercy. " He grins.

Delphine felt her cheeks blush, " Do you mean... sex? " She whispers, feeling very uneased.

Tony just laughs," Yep. I sure do. And I'm pretty sure she's set her sights on you. " He points over to where the blonde is staring at her,

Delphine's cheek go bright red, " I don't... I mean I wouldn't.. I don't want.. " She stuttered flustered, trying to find the right words.

" Hey relax, okay? She's not literally going to jump you. " Tony smiles, finding the fumbling women to be cute, " Shit, I have to get back to it. But we should for sure hang sometime. " Tony wheels himself away again, shooting her one last charming grin.

Delphine looks up again at the blonde women curiously. She sees the women look her up and down with a smirk nibbling her bottom lip. Delphine quickly breaks their eye contact, looking away as fast as she could. She'd have to be sure to avoid the women from now on.

...

Delphine was counting the minutes till lunch. This was all easy work but it was quite boring, she'd come to learn. And even though it wasn't the most exciting job she was still happy to have it and happy about the paycheck that she'd get at the end of the week. At one point during her boredom she started to build a fort made out of pencils and post it notes, Tony had wheeled himself over to help her when he noticed what she was doing, and they had laughed when the thing came crashing down. Tony was entertaining, in the past few hours he been coming over ever so often just to tell her something funny or to tell her gossip in the office. She liked Tony, he made her feel at ease. If Delphine didn't know any better she'd think that Tony was a kid stuck in an adult body as well with the way he behaved. Somehow that made her feel comforted.

There was maybe an hour left until she could meet up with Felix for lunch. Delphine found herself drumming on the table with her fingers, moving random things around on her desk. She had nothing she needed to be doing so she pulled out her phone, and decides to turn it on for the first time since she shut it off after texting her mother. She needed to face up to it, plus she wanted to check on her mother. She turns on her phone and gasps at all the messages and missed calls she has waiting for her.  After a while of listening to her mother's tear stained voice and panicked texts begging her to come home, which began with demands but slowly turned into pleading as it went on. She decided she would call her mother. But she just couldn't find the courage to do it just yet, especially not at work. Instead she wrote out a simple text, informing her mother that she was okay.  

Putting her phone away she noticed a blinking light on her desk. Meaning Paul was calling her into his office. She got up quickly and enter his office.

" Hey. " Paul greets, putting  a stack of papers in to a manila folder barely looking up to acknowledge her presents.

" Hello. " Delphine stood near the doorway playing with her hands nervously, " You called? "

" I need these faxed by twelve fifteen. " He motions for her to come forward then hands her over the file,  

" But It's already twelve ten! " Delphine points to the clock on the wall, looking down at the  heavy stack of papers.

She hears him laugh " Then you better hurry. " He dismissed her with a smirk. 

' _Merde'_ Delphine ran out of the room as quickly as she could, nearly running down the hall. She distantly heard Tony laughing, asking her what's the rush but she ignored him, instead focusing on her fast paced steps. She was just turning the corner when she ran into something,  knocking herself and the person she ran into to the floor, her papers flying everywhere.  

" Mon dieu! Je suis si desole. " Delphine jumped to her feet, trying frantically to help up the older man she knocked over when they collided. " I did not see you! " 

" What's the matter with you?! " Said a voice from whom she didn't recognize, who also smacked her hands away from helping the man up. " Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?! "

" I'm so sorry. " Delphine said in a small voice, slowly moving to pick up the papers she dropped.

" It's quite alright. " The man smiles down at Delphine kindly, adjusting his suit.

" You could kill someone running around like that." The mean women spoke again, making Delphine cower a little bit.

" It was an accident, Lauren. " A familiar voice caused Delphine's eyes to shoot up , it was the women from the other day.  " Are you okay? " She directs this at Delphine, smiling softly at the blonde, helping pick up some papers. 

" I.. um I..  " Delphine was far too flustered to think in english, she felt her cheeks go red as her eyes were drawn to the women cleavage that was on display as she leaned forward slightly to help. It had caught her eye and for some reason she couldn't look away. Her bra was showing slightly Delphine noticed, she didn't understand the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach or the feeling between her thighs at the sight. When it occurred to her that she was staring she quickly lifted her gaze up to the dreadlocked women who had her eyebrows raised and a ghost of a smirk on her lips, having seen where Delphine eyes had landed. The blonde was getting redder by the second. " I'm okay." She finally mutters out softly, when she remembers the brunettes earlier question. ' _M_ _erde'_ she thinks for the second time today. She really doesn't know why she was behaving this way in the presence of this women. 

" For crying out loud, I'm fine. " The older man sighs,  " Stop fussing. " he orders after the woman whose name is apparently Lauren wouldn't stop insisting he see a doctor.

Delphine stands up with all her papers jumbled messy together. She looks over at the man she ran into with a sheepish smile.

" Where were you heading in such a rush anyway? " The older man asks, curiously. 

" I was going to the copy room because he needed these by twelve fifteen. " she stated in a shaky voice, uncomfortable with all three pairs of eyes on her. She held the papers closer to her chest.

" Oh that's good. " The man smiles kindly, " Nothing wrong with a little hustle. Nothing at all.  " He turns to Lauren than,  " Right Lauren. " And then walks off.

Lauren glares at Delphine. " Idiot. " The mean woman says under her breath but loud enough to be heard, she walks after the older man.

" I'm very sorry. " Delphine says lowly to her retreating form, she feels terrible. She looks up to see the women in glasses still there, staring at her. " It was an accident. " she offers weakly, feeling like she needs to explain herself.

" Hey, I know. " The woman smiles kindly, then adds " Lauren can be a real jerk sometimes, don't let her get to you, okay? " 

Delphine nods, looking back at the women with a frown.

" What is your name? " Delphine felt a need to know for some strange reason.

The women smiles holding out her hand, " Cosima. " She introduces. " And yours? "  

" Delphine. " She shakes the offered hand, smiling shyly " Enchante. " 

Cosima bits her lip softly " Enchante. "

...

Delphine and Felix were sitting on their hotel beds watching a film. The blonde had gone over most of her day with the boy, but she was nervous to bring up a certain person. She had told him about Tony and how the boy would probably like the man quite a bit. After she was done, Felix had said I told you so, because he did say it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. And he'd been right. Besides the whole incident with the mean women, things had run pretty smoothly. There was a bit of silence that descended and Delphine decided to tell Felix , feeling ridiculous for keeping this information to herself.

" There's this woman there. " She said casually, not looking away from the tv screen. She suddenly felt Felix's gaze on her.

" Yeah, so? What about her?  " He asks, curious where this is headed.

 " Nothing.. Just.. I don't know. She's very... she makes me feel.. uh... odd. " She shrugs, struggling to think clearly or even explain what's going on in her head.

" Odd? " Felix asks his brow furrow. " What do you mean? "

" Um.. like.. my stomach feels.. like it is in knots. " She looks at Felix for the first time,  " I don't know why." she bites her lip.

Felix jumps up on to his knee with a huge grin on his face, bouncing excitedly on the bed, " You dirty lezzer! I had no fucking idea... Well played. " he nods, impressed.

Delphine frowns in confusion. " Dirty what? What are you talking about? " She asks.

" You've got a crush on a women, love. " Felix explains, calmly. " It's nothing to be ashamed of. "

Delphine shakes her head,  " Non, I don't... I mean.. I'm not.. I've never.. " Delphine found herself flustered.

 " Delphine, it's alright." Felix reassures, hand on her shoulder " Just relax, and don't over think it. " 

Delphine does overthink it though. She's never had any crushes before, not really. She might have found people attractive but it never made her body tingle or her heart race. It never made her palms sweat, or her stomach ache. But for some reason, Cosima did, and it confused her. She didn't really ever think about the possibility of being into women but it was pretty clear that she has some sort of feeling for this certain women. But she doesn't have anything to worry about,  It's not like anything is going to happen. She's only fifteen after all, despite her appearances. She just has a little crush, she can deal with that, it's fine she thinks. It's fine. Nothing to get worked up about. She refused to give it anymore thought.

" Pass the oreos? " She holds out her hand, Felix tosses it over.  " Let's order pizza, yes? " She smiles, that's the one thing she likes about being an adult, she can eat whatever she wants, whenever she wants.

" On it! " Felix laughs and starts dialing, think the same thing.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Felix decided to pay Delphine a little visit at work. He was dying to see the women who Delphine was talking about, and although the conversation the other night didn't continue for long, he found himself very curious about her. Not to mention the fact that he was also very bored, because while his little french croissant  was off working the day away, he was stuck sitting at their hotel room basically twiddling his thumbs, waiting to hear an update on Delphine's day. He would of loved to be doing something fun in the city but as it were they didn't have money to be spending willy nilly. The limited cash they did have was to be used for room and board. So his days consisted of pretty much nothing but watching american tv and having fuck all to do. Which is why he thought a trip to see Delphine would be a good distraction.

When he entered Dyad's building, the reception on the first floor gave him direction to where he could find the blonde. When he reached his friends floor, he got a quick look around and notice the place was pretty busy. When he turned a corner he recognized Delphine's curls and smiled. She seemed busy typing. 

" Hello, darling." He greeted as he approached his friends desk.

Delphine looked up from her work and smiled when she saw Felix, but then a moment later that same smile vanished when she realized what was happening.

" Felix! " She whispered harshly, annoyed. She stood up. " What are you doing here? You should not be here! You are going to get me into trouble! " She continued to keep her voice down as she rounded her desk to get in front of the young boy, she looked around quickly before dragging him off into the break room. Luckily there was no one else in there.

" Relax! I just wanted to see your new digs. " He smirked, walking over to the fridge. " Do you think... " He glances at the name written on the brown paper bag " ..Susan will mind if I eat this?  " Felix gives it a quick sniff, but before he could reach his hand inside, Delphine plunges forward trying to snatch it from him.

" Felix! " She tried to grab the women's lunch but he pulled it away from her grasp too quickly, as if knowing she would do just that. " Petite merde! "

Felix just giggles at his nervous friend, she may look completely different but that little girl he'd grown so fond of was still right there.

She began to chase him around the break room trying desperately to retrieve the women's lunch before the young man could eat it. At some point though she had joined in on his giggles and halfheartedly kept reaching for the bag. Soon Felix had his hand behind his back hiding the food, so Delphine did the only thing she could think of to get him to drop it. She used the tips of her fingers and dug it into Felix's sides, causing the boy to yelp and then laugh hysterical as the blonde continue to tickle him. She long since forgotten the food which was dropped the moment her fingers began their torture. She was too entertained by the boy's silent laughter, tears beginning to leak out of her own eyes, as it seemed to be contagious. 

" Delphine? " A familiar voice spoke, sounding amused. 

Delphine and Felix both looked up at the person interrupting their fun. The blonde blushed when she saw who it was.

" Oh um.. sorry Cosima. " Delphine looked down, putting distances between herself and the boy. Looking like a child getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

Felix for his part smirked wickedly " Well now I get it! " He looked the women up and down. Delphine cursed herself silently for saying her name in front of the boy.

" Excuse me? " Cosima squinted her eyes at the young boy, though her amusement never faded. She looked over at Delphine and then to the boy again.

" Felix, so help me. " Delphine muttered beside him through the side of her mouth, she wouldn't be surprise if Felix flat out told Cosima about her little crush. " I'm sorry, he was just leaving. " she directed that towards Cosima with a shy smile, putting her hand on the boys back to gesture him to get moving.

 Cosima smiled at Delphine and then over at the young boy. 

" Now now, don't be rude." Felix looked towards Delphine with raised eyebrows, frustrating the blonde to no end with his cheeky behavior. " Hello there, love. I'm Felix, Delphine's cousin. " Felix introduced himself, ignoring the blonde. " I'm staying with Del for a month or two... visiting. " he holds out his hand to the brunette.

Cosima giggle softly, reaching her hand out to shake the animated boy's hand.

" Nice to meet you, Felix. " She smiles, glancing at Delphine once again.

Delphine feels her heart flutter at the sight. Than she snaps herself out of it and puts her arm around the boy who is still staring at Cosima with a mischievous smirk. Delphine knows the boy long enough to know that no good could come out of that look.

" Sorry again, he just wanted to umm... see where I work. " She tighten her grip on Felix's shoulder as the brunette nods, and guides him out of the room quickly. 

Cosima watches them walk away with a silly smile on her face. She shakes her head and lets out an amused chuckle as she hears whispered banter out of the pair just before clearing the room. 

...

After giving him a stern talking to, Delphine made Felix promise not to surprise visit her like that ever again. He had rolled his eyes but agreed none the less. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company, in fact his visit was the most entertaining part of her day since she started working there, besides of course the times where she spots Cosima walking by or heading for the break room for some coffee or something. Delphine likes those times very much, actually. She enjoys the moments where she can just watch her move. She likes how confident the women is, the opposite of herself. She can see that Cosima owns herself, that she doesn't care what other people think about her. You see the way she holds her head up high, looking forward never down, you can see by the way she moves her hips in a sexy yet sophisticated way. Delphine figures when she's looking at Cosima, it probably looks the same as a teenage boy looking at a dirty magazine. But she can't help it, her eyes are like magnets to the women's body, they follow Cosima on their own accord. Delphine has it bad, she knows it. But she's only looking, she's allowed to look. There is nothing wrong with just looking, right?. As Felix would say, just enjoying the view. She get's that saying now. As she really really enjoys the view. 

Though there are times when Cosima glances up, these are the time that Delphine stomach tightens in knots. The times where their eyes meet briefly before Delphine quickly looks away, embarrassed at having been caught staring, but not before seeing the ghost of a smile on the brunettes lips. Cosima must have eyes on the side of her face, otherwise why else would her gaze always land right on the Delphine every time. She needed to be more careful about the staring, she supposes. 

She stood at the photocopy machine waiting for her copies patiently. She finds that she actually likes doing copies, she likes the sounds the machine makes, she also likes the way the papers would come out all warm and neat. It was oddly comforting and calming to her.

She was distracted by a painting just above the copier when she feels a warm body light brush up against her. She turns to see who it is, coming face to face with someone she was planing on keeping a distances from, for reasons.

" Hey there. " The women Delphine knew to be Krystal greets with a smile. Her chest puffed, almost as if trying to get Delphine to look down at her breasts, which she ended up doing if only briefly. " I'm Krystal. "

Delphine remembers the talk she had with Tony about her, and gulp loudly, suddenly very nervous. She wasn't sure what to do, but she wasn't about to be rude.

" Delphine. " Delphine smiled a friendly smile, her nerves making it look kind of crooked. " Hello. " 

Krystal was standing way too close for Delphine's liking, although she couldn't help but think the women smelled really good.

Her body began to tense when Krystal reach out slowly, twirling a golden curl around her finger, gently started playing with her hair.

" You have really nice curls, are they natural? " She asked, with an ever growing smile.

All Delphine could think about though was the space between them, or the lack thereof. She wanted to back up, she really did, but the idea made her feel awkward, like she was rejecting the woman's friendliness. So Delphine stayed put, though she was sure her cheeks were turning a bright red, as she felt her cheeks heating up. 

" Um.. oui.. yes. They are natural." Delphine nods, biting on her bottom lip, making an effort to make eye contact with the women, as difficult as that was for her. She was growing more uncomfortable by the moment.

" Has anyone ever told you that your French accent is, like, really really hot. " Krystal bites her own lip as well, making Delphine's eyes drawn to the area.

Her eyes widen slightly as she processes Krystal's words. She blushes, and only shakes her head to respond. No one has ever said her accent was hot, in fact people made fun of her accent so often she had become ashamed of it. She felt herself smile a little bit after that, feeling a little bit of confidence from a comment by such a beautiful women.  

Krystal must have taken her innocent smile as some sort of opening because before Delphine even knows what was happening, her lips are being covered by the women's. She feels herself being pinned by the copy machine, Krystal's body flush against her own. Delphine is stunned, her eyes still open. It only lasts a moment though as they hear a cough announcing another presences in the room, Krystal pulls away from her with a satisfied smile.

Delphine is still a little out of it, so she ends up just staring at the person who interrupted them. She bites her lip on habit, tasting the blonde on her lips.

She notices Tony standing at the door with a wide smirk.

Out of everyone that could have walked into the copy room at this time it had to be him. Great. 

She hears Krystal giggle, than say " See you later, D. " Delphine turns to watch her walk out the room. " Hey, Tone Tone. " She drags her hand down Tony's arm as she leaves.

Tony stands in the doorway for a second longer, they end up just staring at each other. Tony with a cheeky grin and Delphine with blushing cheeks.

" Well. Well. Well. Delphine, you diggity dawg, you. " He finally breaks the silences, walking further into the room, shoving her shoulder playfully, " Playing all innocent, but ya couldn't resist, could ya? " He laughs.

" I.. " Delphine shakes her head trying to say something but she couldn't from the words in her mind. 'What the hell just happened?'

" Speechless, huh? " Tony's eyebrows raise, smirk firmly in place " That good, huh? " he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

She goes to speak again but he grabs what he needs and heads for the exit.

" Tony, I.." She wants to explain, but he turns around with a finger to his lips.

" Don't worry, "Deee" " He drags out the D, no doubt mocking the nickname Krystal has deemed her with, " Your secret is safe with me. " He winks.

And then just like that he's gone, leaving Delphine's eyes wide and mouth agape.

Merde.

...

" No. Fucking. Way." Felix says, mouth open wide in surprise. 

Delphine only shakes her head, still in awe about what happened. 

" Yes, way. " Delphine rubs her forehead, letting out a tiny chuckle " She just kissed me. " 

Felix falls onto his back on the bed, and holds his stomach as he laughs like a maniac. Delphine stares at him in disbelief but lets the boy have his fun. After a while he sits back up, wiping at his tears.

" So how was it? " Felix asks, suddenly.

" What do you mean? " Delphine frowns, she already explained how frightening it all was.

" I mean like, kissing a girl." He continues, looking at her curiously, " Did you like it? " 

Delphine thinks about it for a moment, she thinks back to the kiss. She tries to take out the part where she was taken completely off guard and the part where she was a little bit scared, she also tries to take out the part where she was very much embarrassed when Tony had walked in with his little cheeky grin.

After eliminating all of that, she'd come to the conclusion that....

" It was fine." She shrugged, bitting on her nails softly.

" Just fine?" Felix narrows his eyebrows at her, searching.

" It was nice. " Delphine nods, reaching for a slice of pizza, " I mean I wasn't like grossed out or anything. " She take a bite.

" Did you feel anything?" Felix pushes, 

Delphine felt a lot of things, but she's sure that not what he meant.

" Non. " Delphine says, " But it wasn't bad. " She shrugged.

She didn't think about it often but she'd always imagined her first kiss to be something sloppy and gross, hence why she was never really interested in it. Having someone like Krystal be her first kiss might have been the best thing to have happen to her. According to Tony, she's had a ton of experience so maybe it was better to get her first kiss over with, with someone who knows what they are doing. Thought she would have preferred that Tony hadn't seen it.

They ended up talking about it a little more than Delphine would have liked. Felix suggesting that she would have enjoyed it way better if it was Cosima who had kissed her, and although Delphine just scoffed and shoved him playfully, in her mind she knew he was probably right. 

...

" Hey, I know you, don't I? " A man's voice interrupts her reading.

She was sat on the grass leaning against a beautiful oak tree just outside the offices, eating her lunch, usually Felix would join her but she figured he slept in today, which he did often. She looked up at the voice and recognized the man right away.

" Oh um.. yes, hello. " She felt flustered all of a sudden, " I am very sorry for the other day. " she goes to stand but the older man puts his hands up to stop her.

She's surprised when she sees him taking a seat on the grass across from her.

" It's quite alright, really. " he reassures her, smiling kindly, making Delphine feel a bit more calm. " I don't believe I introduced myself the other day. I'm Ethan Duncan. " He holds out his hand to the blonde.

She shakes it with a small smile on her face, " Delphine Cormier. "

" Beautiful day, isn't it?" he looks up at the sky, thoughtfully.

" Oui. " Delphine nods, following his line of site, squinting up at the bright sun.

" I come out here to think sometimes. " He looks back at Delphine, " When I'm having trouble coming up with something great. " He looks behind her at the tree she leaning against, " Something about sitting against that tree is peaceful for me, I'm guessing you feel the same. " he smiles, meeting the blondes eyes.

Delphine feels flustered again, " Oh, did you want to.." she moves to sit up again but he puts his hand on her shoulder gently to settled her back down.

" You got here first. " he says kindly, " Though I'll have to race you for it next time. " he laughs, Delphine smiles.

Something about the mans presence was calming and non-threatening. It made Delphine feel at eased.

" Okay, deal. " She feigns seriousness reaching out her hand, they shook hands as if making it official. " But today we can share. " She scoots over a bit to give him room. "  It is big enough for the both of us, yes?" 

Ethan's smile grew wider. There was something about this women that reminded him of his daughter when she was just a little girl. Something, kind and innocent about her. He was very good at reading people and he could just see that she was genuine in her kindness towards him and that she wasn't like all the other workers he employed, who only sucked up to him in order to get ahead. And because of that he took an instant liking to her. She was rare and he was smart enough to recognize that. Which is why he felt the need to ask her his next question.

" Would you mind helping me with something?" he asked turning his head to face the women.

Delphine pulled the straw she was drinking out of her mouth and nodded at the man, " Oui, of course. "

" What do you think of this? "

...

" He made you what?!!! " Felix looked stunned, it seemed every day Delphine came home from work she had something big to tell him.

Today being the biggest news yet.

" A Senior copywriter! " Delphine laughs, just as stunned as the boy. " How many times are you going to make me say it!? " she shoves him playfully, her own excitement getting the better of her.

" Sorry, sorry. " Felix shakes his head in disbelief, putting his hands up in defense " It's just... how did this happen? "  

" I don't really know, he just came to sit with me outside for lunch because I was leaning on the tree he liked, and he asked me what I thought would be a good slogan for a snack he had on him and I just told him the first thing that came to my mind. " Delphine shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal.

" Yeah ? Then what? " Felix nodded, smiling.

"And then he looked at me like I had six heads before he told me I was a 'bloody genius'. " Delphine remembered, " It all happened so fast. He offered me a job and I took it." 

" There's a pay raise, right? " The boy leaned forward, already planing their move out of the shitty hotel in his head. 

Delphine just grinned widely pulling out the paper Ethan had given her with the amount she'd be getting paid from now on. 

" What do you think? " Delphine bit her lip as Felix stared at the paper in front of him in awe.

" I think we should buy a trampoline for the fancy new apartment we'll be living in from now on! " Felix squeals, throwing the paper into the air and pulls a giggling Delphine up onto the bed with him where they began jumping up and down like the giddy teenagers they were.

Delphine figures there are some real perks of being an "adult."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I hope to get the next chapter up much quicker, I promise I will try. Thank you to all of you who are reading, if you could be so kind and tell me what you think of the chapter it would really make my day! I hope you enjoy!

" Senior Copywriter?! " Lauren shakes her head in complete and utter disbelief. " That's it, the old man has finally lost it!" 

Cosima find herself smiling softly, thinking about the mysterious blonde. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about Delphine often. Ever since she'd laid eyes on her actually, that first day in Leekies office. There was just something about her that the brunette couldn't put her finger on. Beauty aside, - which there is no denying Delphine is the most drop dead gorgeous women Cosima has ever laid eyes on - But it was more than that. She was special.

Ethan must see it too, he may be a kind man but he's definitely not a stupid one.

" It's outrageous! " Lauren continues, despite Cosima paying her little mind, " It took me six years to get where she is now! She's only been here a fucking week! " She shouts, angrily. 

" I heard she got Bob's old office. "Cosima informs, trying to hide a smirk.

" Bob's old office?! " Lauren growls, not noticing Cosima's amusement due to her own rage, "  Bob's old office is bigger than my office! "

Cosima just takes another puff of her cigarette, simply nodding to placate the upset women.

" There has to be a reason? " Lauren says lowly, as if she was talking to herself. " Things like this don't just happen unless there's a reason. "

... 

" Well? " Delphine smiles, eyebrows raised. She shuts the door to her brand new office, holding the doorknob behind her back. " It's nice, right? " 

Felix looks around a grin spreading over his features as he feels a sense of pride for his best friend. 

" It's more than nice, Del. " He comments, taking in the impressive size of her new working space, " I just can't believe you pulled this off. " he turns to face the blonde with a smirk.

Delphine chuckled lightly. They both know she didn't do much of anything. She just happened to say the right thing, at the right time, to the right person.

She bites her lip through a smile when an idea comes to her...

" Check this out! " She grins, running behind her desk like a 5 year old wanting to show their best friend a new toy their mother had just bought them. She presses a button on her desk phone while Felix watches her with amusement and curiosity.

A voice comes through the speakers immediately , "  What can I do for you, Mrs Cormier? "

Delphine giggles, looking up at Felix with a glint in her eyes. Felix smiles wide at his excited friend.

" Can I get um... two Cokes please? " She asks, then pauses to listen to the response.

" Right away, Mrs Cormier. " Than after a beat, " Would you like anything else? "

 Delphine looks up at Felix expectedly, eyebrows raised.

Felix thinks for a second, then feels his stomach grumble. " Um... can we get pizza? " the boy chimes in, hopeful.

" And a pizza, please! " Delphine adds, her eyes widen when she has another thought, " Oh and chocolate chip ice cream! " 

" Is that it? " The women asks, with a slight sigh in her voice.  

" Yes, that's it. " She smiles even though the women can't see her,  " Thank you, Miss Patterson! " 

She hangs up and looks over at Felix, " How cool was that?  "Delphine jumps up and down like an excited puppy.

Felix laughs, shaking his head, " I can't believe you have your own assistant. "

...

Delphine finds that having an office that big does come with some responsibly. Which is why she is currently sitting in a room filled with people in suits around a sizable conference table. Speaking to the head of said table is her least favorite person in the world. Lauren. She is pitching an ad for Toothpaste, though Delphine has hardly been paying any attention as she was very aware of another person in that same room. Cosima.

Though Delphine hasn't even really looked up from her notepad once, she's just been doodling random things on the sheet. She feels heat rising up in her cheeks when she can see from her peripheral vision Cosima watching her. Again. She doesn't like being under anyone's gaze but something about being under the brunettes makes her ten time more anxious than normal.

" ....And since most teenagers are drinking soda and eating candy, I think that our selling point should be avoiding cavities. " Lauren says, the blonde finally tuning back in.

There is a silence in the room and everyone is looking towards Ethan to see what he thinks, except Delphine who is looking at the board and notes for the first time.

" You think that this will sell to teenagers? " He breaks the silences, questionally.

Lauren looks a little concerned, she can't tell if he is into the idea or hates it, " Well, less trips to the dentist is what every kid wants, right? " She chuckles nervously at her own comment.

Ethan nods, then turns his head to Delphine's direction noticing a slight frown upon her lips.

" What do you think, Delphine? " he asks, to Lauren's disgust.

All eyes turn towards Delphine, making her sink a little lower in her chair.

She shrugs, "Well I... I don't get it. " She speaks softly.

" Sorry I didn't quite get that, mind if you speak a little louder this time?  " Lauren says to Delphine in a patronizing tone, not going unnoticed by anyone.

" I don't get it." Delphine speaks a little louder this time.

Lauren takes a deep breath,  " What don't you get? " she asks, glaring at the blonde. 

" Well... you said that this toothpaste is aimed to teenagers. " Delphine frowns.

" Precisely. "Lauren says shortly, dismissively. She begins to pack up her stuff, not wanted to give the blonde the time of day.

" That's not going to sell. " Delphine says, innocently but bluntly.

Lauren stares at her harshly, " Really? And how the hell could you possibly know that?! " Lauren was losing her temper quickly.

" Lauren! Let her speak, will you?  "  Ethan chastised, " Go on, Delphine. "  He encourages with soft smile towards the blonde.

Lauren stood opened mouth at Ethan, then slowly turned to Delphine to give her the floor. Glaring out and in full effect.

" I just don't think kids care much about cavities, I don't believe that is there main concern. " Delphine shrugs.

" Yeah? Than what are they concerned about?  " Lauren asked in a bitchy tone, obviously not use to not getting her way.

Delphine thought about Felix than, about what her young friend is always going on about...

" Well... Hooking up. " Delphine blushed, biting lightly on her  bottom lip.

The room erupted into laughter at the truth to the comment, and Delphine found her eyes moving to Cosima's. The brunette was smirking, already looking at Delphine intently.

Ethan sat quickly for a moment in thought, " That's good, that's real good actually. " he nods, his face thoughtful.

Delphine smiles at the approvable. She looked around the room noticing everyone else seemed to be in deep thought at her idea.

 " That's the type of new thinking we need around this place? " Ethan nodded proudly, patting Delphine on the shoulder. 

Delphine didn't really know what she was thinking. 

" Wait a minute! " Lauren narrowed her eyes, " What does this mean? "

Ethan sighed, he knew what he was about to say wouldn't please the women.

" I think that Delphine is on to something here, Lauren. " He states, to women's dismay.  " She'll be leading the Minty Greens account from this point forward. "

" You can't be serious. "  Lauren utter, stunned.

" I think you'll find I'm very serious. " he says firmly, making known he is not looking for an argument. He looks over at a wide eyed Delphine, his eyes softening. " Delphine, I trust you won't let me down. " He smiles reaching out his hand to shake hers. She does so but in somewhat of a daze. She is fully stunned at these new turn of events.

How do these things keep happening to her?

" With all due respect, sir, I've been in charge of the Minty Greens account for over two years. " Lauren informs, more than a little flustered, looking between Delphine and Ethan as though this is some big misunderstanding.

" And now Delphine will be taking over. " He says unblinking, with authority behind his words. There was no changing his mind once it was made up, everyone knew that.

Lauren stood flabbergasted, like she had the wind knocked out of her.

Cosima was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling, she couldn't help but be impressed with Delphine, wondering where in the world she came from.

" Congratulations, Delphine. " Cosima winked, biting softly on her bottom lip. Delphine stared, mouth slightly open as the brunette sashayed out of the room with one last look thrown over her shoulder. 

Delphine snapped out of her dazed quickly as she noticed Ethan was about to leave. She grabbed onto his arm in somewhat of a panic.

" I don't think I'm ready for this. " She whispered, honestly.

He simply smiles down at her,  " Give yourself a little credit, you've had two great ideas already. I'd say you're a natural. " He gets up and leaves before the blonde could say another word on the matter.

... 

" Seriously? " Delphine scoffs, after Felix removes his hands from her eyes. She stares wide eyed into the occupied space of their new apartment. " Felix.. this is.."

The boy is fast to interrupt, jumping in front of her with his hands up in defense.

" I may have gotten a little carried away. " He smiles sheepishly.

Delphine chuckles, " A little? " She looks around in bewilderment.

" Alright, a lot! " He laughs, pulling her further into the room by the arm, Delphine allows herself to be dragged, " But why not? I mean, we aren't going to be here long, we might as well have fun while we have the chance. Besides, what other time in our lives are we going to have the opportunity to live it up like this? "  Felix states, holding his arms open to show off the room.

Delphine tilts her head to the side slightly. He does have a good point, she could admit that. Afterall you are only a kid stuck in an adult's body once in your life... hopefully. Delphine looks around their new apartment, her eyes trail the once open space, she takes in the pinball machine in the living room right next to the couch and the big plasma tv with what seems to be every game system there is out there, then further in just outside the kitchen area she sees a soda machine where she thinks the fridge should be, but what really takes her for a loop is the gigantic trampoline over looking the window.

" And here I thought you were only joking about the trampoline, Felix. " She smirks.

Felix smiles back, knowing that his friend isn't as upset as she seems with their new living arrangement. In fact if he didn't know any better he'd say she was eyeing that trampoline with mischief in her eyes.

" Come on, Del. "He pushes her gently on the shoulder, already heading for the tramp removing his shoes, " Race you to it! "

Delphine nearly tripped on herself trying to beat the boy.

...

" What about this one? " Felix asks, for what felt like the millionth time.

He looked into the mirror with a frown, apparently not liking what he was seeing. 

" Where are you going anyway? " Delphine asks distractly as she flips through the channels on their tv looking for something good to watch.

" Didn't I tell you? " Felix frowns, he could have sworn he mentioned it. " I've got a date tonight!" he's grins, excitedly.

Delphine narrows her eyes in confusion, " With who? "

" That guy from the coffee shop." Felix smiles fondly, " The one who always gives me soy because he remembers I'm lactose intolerant. "

" Oh right. " Delphine finally recalls Felix gushing over the barista, " What time do you think you're going to be home tonight? "

Felix smiles wickedly, " If things go as plan, I won't be coming home at all. "

Delphine giggles despite herself, " Guess it's just me tonight than. "

They share a laugh.     

" Hey, don't you have to get ready for that company party thingy? " Felix asks, after he catches his breath.

Delphine stops flipping through the channels and turns to him with a guilty expression.

" Oh a.. I'm was just going to stay home tonight." Delphine informs, looking back at the tv, " I don't really want to go. "

Felix walks over and grabs the remote out of Delphine's hands, ignoring her protest.

" Delphine! You can't just skip it. " he shakes his head, disapprovingly  " Didn't you say everyone at the company had to go! "

" Oui.. " Delphine pouted, " But Felix.." 

 " No 'Buts', you're going. " Felix pulls Delphine up from where she was lounging on the couch, directing her into the bedroom so she could get ready.

Delphine huffed like a bratty child not getting their way but went to get ready all the same. This party was not something Delphine was looking forward to, in fact she had planned on skipping it altogether. But as it was, Felix had remembered her mentioning it and kept her honest.

The reason why she wasn't too excited to go was because she was nervous to be in a room full of people that were there to socialize, at least at work everyone more or less did their own thing and she didn't have to worry about making conversation. Except with Tony, she didn't mind talking to Tony, he was easy going and it wasn't like talking to a grown up at all, it was more like talking to a fellow kid, plus Tony was funny, and was always there to help her out when she didn't understand something, and more importantly didn't make her feel like a idiot for not knowing it after.

She didn't really know what to expect from this party, and seeing as parties of any form wasn't her strong suit she was very nervous.

...

" Oh my god, will you look at that. " Lauren scoffed into her martini dry, shaking her head.

Cosima frowns in confusion, following the women's eyeline. The smile that took over her face was audiomatic. There wearing just a loose white tank top paired with tight fitting black pants and barely any makeup on, stood Delphine Cormier and Cosima couldn't help the flip in her stomach at the view, she was breathtaking.

" And you thought you were underdressed... " Lauren further comments, looking up and down the brunette's body.

Cosima was wearing a beautiful tight, black designer dress, her dreads up in a bun, and long diamond earrings hanging from her lobes eloquently. And besides her usual winged eyeliner, she wore a deep red lipstick that complemented her outfit.   

" Enough already, alright? " Cosima huffed, fed up with the women constantly making fun of Delphine. " Just enjoy the party, will you? "

" Whatever. " Lauren shrugged, waving down a waiter to refill her drink.

Cosima's eyes stayed on Delphine, watching her with a soft smile. Her heart races and stomach flips from just the sight of her.

...

Delphine was very aware that she was underdressed, painfully so, due to the fact that when she looked around the room she noticed all the men were wearing tux and all the women were wearing some sort of dress or gown. All very posh, making the blonde feel like she hadn't gotten the memo. She remembers being told to dress 'nice.' And she thought she had, she wasn't aware of how formal it really was. Not that it would have really mattered, she didn't even own anything so fancy in her new wardrobe.

She felt her cheeks burn as she noticed a couple of people staring at her as she walked deeper into the party. 

She really wished she hadn't listened to Felix and just stayed home in her pajamas watching a marathon of Fresh Prince of bel air or something. She could already tell this night was going to be awful.

" Delphine! " She recognized the voice immediately, turning to face him. " I'm so glad you could make it! " he greets. 

Than he stands next to her at the bar, where they are overlooking the party. She had hoped to order a soda or something but the bartender wasn't looking in her direction long enough to notice her waiting.

" Hello, sir. " Delphine smiles shyly, then looks down at herself, " Sorry.. I didn't really know what to wear.  " She blushes, feeling like she was going to get into trouble or something for being wrong.

Ethan just laughed, " Don't worry about it kiddo, what I wouldn't do to get out of this monkey suit, and into some sweats. " He knocks their shoulders together lightly, reassuring her, "I think you had the right idea. "

Delphine smiles, feeling a whole lot better. 

" Would you like a drink? Champagne ? Wine ? " Ethan waves his hand and the waiter appears as if from nowhere.

" Non.. um no. " Delphine shakes her head, " But can I have a coke? "

" Coke with what ? " The bartender asks eyebrows raised, waiting for an alcohol to mix it with.

Delphine narrows her eyes, not sure what he means, " WIth.... Ice? " she shrugs, uncertain.

The man gives her an odd look, but fetches her the soda nonetheless. Ethan simply smiles, looking down at his own whiskey.

...

The party continues, music playing softly in the background. Ethan had left Delphine a while ago to chat up some potential clients, leaving her all by herself. It wasn't long until her stomach growled, leading her to the buffet table at the corner of the dimly lit room. Nothing seemed all that appetizing to her really, everything was in small portions and it seemed to be mostly veggies and a couple of other things she's never even seen before. 

Just as she was reaching for something that looked like miniature corn, she glanced up as if feeling eyes on her. Her heart skipped a beat when she was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen. Cosima was looking right at her intently. They locked eyes and for a moment Delphine wondered how long the brunette had been watching her. There was something about the way Cosima was looking at her that made the blonde shiver, she felt her cheeks blush and quickly looked away. Her attention again being focused on the selection of food available, or lack thereof. 

" Hey, Delphine. " 

Delphine freezes. That is Cosima's voice. 

She looks up slowly, almost stunned. She takes in the brunette's entire figure. Working her way up from her expensive looking high heels, over her tight fitting black dress which seems to hug her features in all the right ways leaving little to the imagination, to her cleavages which is slightly more on display than usual, all the way up to the smirk playing on the woman's face, no doubt noticing Delphine's once over. Delphine quickly snaps herself out of it, shaking her head slightly and licking her lips. She couldn't stop the blush from covering her cheeks even if she tried.

" Uh.. Hello.  " She bites down hard on her bottom lip, her eyes wanting so desperately to go back to the women's breast. She didn't know what was wrong with her, why she was feeling this way. So in order to fight the urge to glance, she once again tries to focus on the food.

Cosima smiles, amused. She's very aware of what's going on. " Here, try this. It's my favorite. " She puts down her martini and picks up two crackers, and with a little spoon, scoops a black paste on to it. 

She hands one of them to Delphine, and watches as the blonde puts the whole thing in her mouth. The brunette has to bite down on her lip as she watches Delphine make a face, which can only be described as when you give a baby peas for the very first time. Pure disgust. She watches as the women continues to chew slowly, putting so much effort into putting it down. Though when it's time to swallow, she sees her gag ever so slightly. And although Cosima is very amused by the sight, she decides to put Delphine out of her misery.

Cosima let's out a the laugh she's been holding in while watching, and reaches over to grab a napkin from the table.

" Come here. " She says softly, smiling. She gently puts the napkin up to the women's month. " Spit. "

Delphine hesitates, but only for a moment, and then does as told. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get it down in the end.

" I didn't like it. " Delphine frowns, still tasting it on her tongue.

" I could tell. " Cosima chuckles, shaking her head slightly " It's an acquired taste, I suppose. "

Delphine shrugs, looking for her coke to wash down the flavor.

" Here. Have some of mine. " Cosima offers when she notices her looking.

Delphine grabs it without even looking what she is drinking, to eager to get the gross taste out of her mouth. She takes a fast sip, and starts coughing immediately. Cosima begins rubbing her back softly.

" You okay? " She asks concerned. 

" Oui. " Delphine touches her lips, still burning a little from the alcohol   " I'm fine. " 

Cosima smiles, still rubbing Delphine gently on her back. She looks down to where her hand touches bare skin, a shiver running up her body.

" You know I would kill for some ice cream right now. " Delphine sighs, really craving some real food at the moment. The fishy flavor still resonating in her mouth slightly.

" Mmmm. " Cosima hums with a wide grin on her face, " I have the company car. We can pick up some Eskimo pies and then maybe... eat them at my place? "

Delphine smile widens, " Really? " 

" Really. " Cosima nods, biting softly on her bottom lip.

Delphine didn't even have to think. 

" Okay! Can we get pizza too, or no.. maybe a cheeseburger, I could really go for a cheeseburger!" Delphine says, eagerly.

Cosima shakes her head slightly, letting out a soft chuckle. " Sure, anything you'd like. " She smiles fondly, taking Delphine by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Delphine lets herself be pulled, grinning like a fool the whole way.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this one! Please comment and let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you for reading!

Delphine follows Cosima out into the cold, feeling excitement bubble in her stomach. She has this mild infatuation for the brunette and is all too eager to spend time with her. 

" I'm not really a big one for parties. " Cosima says, looking over at Delphine. " I prefer things to be a little more.. intimate. "  she smiles, flirtatiously.

Not catching the insinuation, Delphine just nods her head blankly while Cosima leads them to the car where a driver is waiting with the door held open for the two women. The blondes eyes widened immediately when she realizes that they will be riding in a limousine, having only ever seen one in movies.

" Woah! " She beams, her eyes opened wide in surprise " Is this your car? " 

" Well, it's the company's car. " Cosima states, as she scooches in, " But it's mine for tonight. " she smirks, patting the seat next to herself, waiting for Delphine to join her. 

Delphine's smile widens, her eyes now gleaming. " This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! " she laughs, biting her lip slightly to control her excitement.

She turns to the driver - who is waiting for her to enter - and puts on a very serious face, trying her best for posh. When she feels she succeeded, she does an exaggerated curtsy to the driver, he scoffs but plays along, doing a little bow of his own. 

Cosima watches the exchange with a soft smile, furrowing her brow a bit, " What are you doing? " She asks, amused.

" I don't know. " Delphine giggles, shrugging and shaking her head. She climbs into the limo. " I've never been in a limo before, I don't know protocol. "

Cosima lets out a rich laugh, which manages to warm Delphine's heart.

" You are truly one of a kind, aren't you? " Cosima shakes her head softly, smiling fondly.  

Delphine couldn't help but blush.

...

Later in the back of the limo, Delphine just finished her cheeseburger and fries and was now sipping on what was left of her chocolate milkshake, while Cosima - who declined fast food, not wanting to have to spend the next day working it off in the gym - was watching her with amusement as she smoked her cigarette out the crack of the window, wondering how the blonde kept her figure with such a huge appetite.  

" I loved your idea on the Minty Greens account." Cosima says, breaking the silence that had descended over them, her eyes trained on Delphine who was now playing with some buttons on the arm of the car door.

Delphine looks up with a smile, " Merci. " and then went right back to pushing and probing the buttons.

Cosima smiles back, trying in vain to catch the blondes eyes again, " It was so... Incisive. " She compliments.

" Hmm.. " Delphine hums through the straw in her mouth, all her focus on what the limo has to offer.

Cosima sighs, putting her hand on Delphine's gently, wanting all the blonde's attention to herself. 

 Just than a shot of air comes in, and they both look up to see the sunroof opening. Delphine gasps and before Cosima even knows what is happening, the blonde is on her feet standing on the seat, her head disappearing out the top of the car.

" Cosima! Come look! " Delphine shouts down, muffled slightly by the strong wind.

 " I don't think that's safe, Delphine. " She tugs lightly on the blondes shirt, " Come down. "

" Non, not until you come up! " Delphine laughs, reaching her hand down to Cosima, who reaches for it hesitantly. 

" Delphine.. " Cosima whines, pulling at the blondes hand. 

" Come on, don't be scared!" Delphine smiles, peeking down from above to look at the brunette. She squeezes Cosima's hand gently " I have you. "

Cosima furrows her brows slightly, her stomach flips at the words, however innocent they were intended. She can't explain why but she felt safer because of them. So she lets Delphine help her up, popping her head out of the roofs window. The wind hits her, making her squint slightly, her glasses doing little to protect her. 

" It's feels nice, right? " Delphine grins widely, looking over at Cosima. " The city is so beautiful at night. "

Cosima smiles too, though not because of the city, but because Delphine looks so happy, her hair blowing slightly and her cheeks tinged with a light blush from the wind, her smile one of pure joy. Cosima can't bare to pull her eyes away. 

" Yeah. " Cosima sighs softly, " Beautiful. "

Delphine turns back when she feels the brunette watching her. She takes in the intense look in Cosima's eyes, and wonders why she is staring so intently. And just when Cosima's eyes shift to Delphine's lips, the limo hits a bump and they both fall back down onto their seats, breaking the moment.

Delphine lets out a little laugh for having fell while Cosima tries to snap herself out of her daze.

" That was my apartment. " Delphine says after a moment, pointing out the window with a smile.

" Really? " Cosima asks,

" Yeah. " Delphine nods, 

" I'd loved to see where you live. " Cosima smiles, eyebrows raised slightly. 

Delphine shrugs " You wanna come up? " 

" Do you want me to come up? " Cosima ask seriously, her eyes looking into Delphine's intensely, waiting on her answer.

Delphine doesn't understand the shift in Cosima, or why she seems so serious all of a sudden. She doesn't understand the subtlety of the question being asked.

" Uh..sure. " She shrugs, not realizing the full extent of what she's committing to.

... 

" Have you always lived alone? " Cosima asks while they approached the elevator.

Delphine frowns, " No, not always. " She thinks about her mother, her stomach twist uncomfortably. 

" Oh. "  Cosima frowns, assuming Delphine is talking about a relationship  " Just recently or? " 

Delphine takes a deep breathe, " Oui, recently... Do you mind if we don't talk about it. " she says, she still hasn't talked to her mother, not really. Just a text here and there to let her know that she was still okay. She knows it not fair to her mother but she hasn't build up the courage to actually call her, to hear her voice.

Soon, she tells herself, she'll call her soon.

" Oh, okay. " Cosima's frown deepens, " I didn't mean to upset you. "

Delphine shakes her head and smiles just when the elevator dings, signaling that they have reached her floor. 

" It's okay. " Delphine skips off the elevator, already attempting to forget. She'll be back home soon and everything will be okay. Her mantra, which always helps to lift her mood when she's feeling down.

Cosima steps out of the elevator to follow the blonde while she gets out her keys, " Are you sure you want to do this? " Cosima asks, concerned. 

Delphine looks back at the brunette confused, " Do what? "

Cosima takes a step closer to Delphine, looking her in the eye " Spend the night together." She says, softly. 

" Oh.." Delphine nods slowly having to think for a second, " Do you mean, sleep over? " 

Cosima tilts her head to the side a little, " Well, yeah. " 

Delphine considers it, she's personally never had a sleepover before. She's sure girls at school were always doing it but as it were she wasn't ever invited to one. Though she can't say that she'd be so interested in it anyway, she is sort of a lone wolf after all and needs her shut off time away from everyone. But the idea of Cosima sleeping over makes her heart race and excitement boil in her belly. 

" Okay. " Delphine shrugs smiling,  putting her key in the door. " But I get to be on top. " She laughs, pushing open the door and entering.

Cosima eyes widen at the statement before she bites her lip, catching the door before it closes. The heat between her legs growing at the thought of having Delphine. " I'm more of a bottom myself. " she smirks seductively as they stand in the threshold.

Delphine furrows her brow slightly, not catching the meaning behind Cosima's words. 

She simply shrugs it off, walking further into her place. She flings her keys on the couch somewhere -no doubt she'll be having to search for them tomorrow when she forgets where she put them- and then turns on the light, allowing Cosima to take it in.

Cosima eyes widened immediately , " This is where you live? " she sees the tiny arcade, the soda machine, the bean bag, huge tv and game systems, and a tire swing hanging from the ceiling.

" Oui. " Delphine takes in the stunned expression on Cosima face, and nearly facepalms herself. She's supposed to be an adult, this place would only impress a kid. " It was Felix's idea! " She blurts out nervously.

Cosima looks over at Delphine, her eyebrows furrowed, " Your cousin? " She asks, confused.

Delphine nods, and lets out a nervous chuckle. " He kinda.. took over. " she rubs the back of her neck on habit.

Cosima scoffs, and than let out a smile as though a light bulb just went off in her head. 

She beings approaching Delphine slowly, " Now it makes sense."  She's only inches away from the blonde, " You're sort of a push over, aren't you Delphine Cormier ? " She runs her finger down Delphine's collarbone, causing the blonde to shiver.

" I.. It seems." She stutters slightly, distracted by Cosima's proximity to her. She quickly pulls away, backing into a chair, nearly falling over, " You want a soda? " she says, to excuse herself.

Cosima frowns at Delphine's obvious ploy to create space between them.

" Do you have anything stronger than Coke " She asks, pointing to the soda machine near the kitchen.

" Oh, um.. I don't really drink." Delphine smiles weakly, 

 Cosima nods her head, turning to walk further into the apartment.  

" Is that a trampoline? " She laughs when she spots it. " In your apartment?" 

Delphine smiles despite herself, she loves that thing.

" Oui! " She laughs, and then kicks off her shoes. " Come on. " she grabs Cosima gently by the arm and pulls her toward the tramp.

" Oh no, Delphine, I don't think- " Cosima starts, but Delphine is already bending down trying to help the brunette out of her heels, she lays her hands on the blondes back and can't help smiling at Delphine's eagerness.

After she's done she climbs in, waiting for Cosima to join her. 

" How about I just watch? " Cosima suggests, still hesitant. 

" Non Cosima, you have to jump too! It's really fun! " Delphine bends downs and holds out her hand to help the brunette up, " You'll love it! Please?" 

And for some reason Cosima can't say no, not when Delphine is looking at her with big hopeful puppy dog eyes, and a huge smile.  

So she allows the blonde to pull her up. Once she's on, Delphine hops over to the edge of the trampoline and lays down, head propped up, watching Cosima with an expectant smile.

" Jump! " She says after awhile of Cosima just staring at her. 

" You want me to jump? " Cosima asks, fidgeting. She's honestly never been on a trampoline, maybe when she was a kid but she can't remember. She feels a little out of her element here.

She see's Delphine watching her intently, waiting. So she gives a little jump, hardly getting her feet off the tramp.

" There, I jumped. " She says, turning to climb off. 

Delphine is quick to stop her, and grabs her arm again gently, " Wait! That wasn't even a real jump! " She laughs, bringing her hand from Cosima's forearm down to her hand, intertwining their fingers together, causing a jolt of electricity to go through the brunette. . " Come on. I'll do it with you! "

Delphine tightens her hold on both of her hands, and they begin to jump. Cosima having a little more trouble because of her dress, but Delphine was bouncing so high allowing the brunette to get the same height as long as they landed at the same time, which is why Delphine held her hands in the first place. With every jump they got higher and higher until they felt like they were flying. Despite thinking that trampoline were for kid and that she had no place being on one, Cosima found herself smiling, feeling the adrenaline in each jump, tickling her stomach. She was laughing out before she knew it, looking at a blurred vision of Delphine laughing along with her. 

" See I knew you could do it! " Delphine says, letting go of Cosima's hand, creating distance between them to move their arms and legs more freely. " Look how high you're going! "

Cosima continues to jump, letting go for once in her very controlled life and just enjoying the moment with Delphine. They continue to jump for what felt like hours, laughing the whole way.

After the trampoline, Delphine and Cosima played a game of battleship and then operation, the blonde being the winner of both games, having practiced way more than the brunette. Cosima couldn't remember a time in her life where she's had more fun. Delphine was different to anyone she'd ever met before. 

...

Hour later Cosima was lying in Delphine's bed, waiting for the blonde come out from the shower. She was dressed in one of Delphine sleep shirts, and enjoyed the smell of the blonde on it more than she'd like to admit. When she started to hear Delphine, she slid down the blanket, exposing her tone legs, then she pulled it up again thinking it was too forward. She went about this process at least six more times before she settle for just laying down in her most seductive pose.

After a few moments, Delphine came out of the bathroom dressed in a loose white t-shirt and skin tight black boy shorts. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cosima lying in her bed. Her heart rate picked up tremendously and her stomach flipped when Cosima smiled at her, that beautiful smile that the blonde has grown to love. 

 " Come here. " Cosima beckoned softly, holding up the blanket for Delphine to slid in next to her.

She takes a deep breath and smiles, walking over to the brunette. She stops just before the bed.

" Your tails." Delphine smiles, biting her lip gently.

Cosima furrows her brow, " What? "

" You said I get to be on top, so your tails. " She points to the end of the bed, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Cosimas scoffs shaking her head, realizing something  " Tops and Tails. Is that what you meant earlier? " 

" What else would I mean? " Delphine frowned.

Cosima looked at the blonde for a moment as her heart warmed. Delphine just seemed so.. innocent. 

" So I'm tails, huh? " She says, smiling up at the blonde.

" Oui." Delphine nodded, giddily.

Cosima bites her lip softly, holding down the smile she knows is coming. She finds Delphine to be the cutest human being on the face of the earth. She plays along, taking a pillow and putting it at the end of the bed, crawling over to lay her head on it. 

" Like this? " She smiles over at the blonde.

Delphine smiles, jumping in the bed, laying on her own pillow on her side. She pulls the blanket up to her neck, getting comfy for the night.

After a few moments of silence, Cosima figures Delphine has fallen asleep so she shuts her own eyes and just as she is about to drift off to sleep, she hears Delphine's voice.

" Cosima? " She's says softly, almost in a whisper. 

" Yeah? " 

" I had a lot of fun with you tonight. " Delphine says,

Cosima smiles softly, her chest feeling like it was growing in size. " I had a lot of fun with you too, Delphine. " she whispers, and then slowly drifts to sleep with a goofy smile on her face.

...

" Wake up, you little minx, you! " Felix smirks, attempting to shake her awake.

He hovers over her on the bed, his grin maybe the biggest she's ever seen. 

" Felix..." She groans, putting a pillow over her head. " What time is it? " she mumbles 

He steps on the bed and begins jumping, trying to rise her.  " Have fun with Cosima last night? " 

She sits up quickly then, only just now remembering that Cosima slept over. She looks around confused for a moment, until Felix helps her out.

" She's not here. " He sits down, his smile only growing. " She left just as I was getting in. "

Delphine nods, " Oh, okay. " 

" She asked me to give you this. " Felix hands her a folded note paper.

She opens it, Felix leaning into read it as well.

 _Last night was really nice.. See you on Monday?_ it read and then a little lower there was a kiss mark in the deep red lipstick she was wearing the night before. The thought of Cosima's signing off with a kiss for her made Delphine blush deeply, and smile widely.

" Oh my God! " Felix gasped.

" What?" Delphine frowned. 

" Did you shag her ? " Felix smirks, pulling down Delphine blanket jokingly.

Delphine folded the note and yanked the blanket up her body, " Non, of course not, Felix! " 

" It looked to me like she was doing the old walk of shame out of here this morning. " Felix recalled, " Her hair messy, make-up slightly smeared, wearing her clothes from the night before, holding her heels her hands.. " Felix lists, 

" She just sleep over." Delphine shakes her head at her friend, " Tops and Tails." 

Felix lets out a laugh, " You didn't. "

" What? " 

" Tops and Tails are for twelve year olds, Del. " He shakes his head. " Your 30 for pete's sake."

" Fifteen." She corrects,

" Whatever. " He ruffles her hair.  " You're still a loser. " he scoffs, getting up to leave the room.

She throws a pillow at him just before he's out the room.  

" Petite merde."

 

 


End file.
